Mirror of a Red Rose
by totallyknowwhatimtalkingabout
Summary: The Cinderella Project. A plan developed to destroy Remnant. No one expected the freshly minted huntress to save them. Then, she disappears without a trace. No one can remember the huntress's face, clothing, symbol, weapon, Anything. All that can be remembered is the final words she spoke: "I won't sit back and watch you die!" Rated T for potential language. I DO NOT OWN RWBY.
1. mirror mirror

**Hey guys! Taiyo here! This is a Sword in the stone AU. Just to let you know. I am working on another RWBY fan fiction as well, but that one I started on my phone, and my phone has really weird word options. So yeah. You should read it! It's called Roses have their thorns. Any way…On with the story!~**

_Mirror of a Red rose_

Weiss POV

"Absolutely not! You will not be my Heir!" said her father.

"But Father, I am the only person that you can choose!" Weiss shot back.

"I will have our best Mages prepare a test, welcome to any man. If no one can pass by the end of six months, you may try." He replied.

_Six months! _Her mind screamed._ That will take ages!_ She fought the urge to say this aloud.

"Thank you, father!" Weiss said instead before turning and walking out of the room.

She sighed. Her father had his mind set; he would not want a woman to take over his position as a monarch. She would have to wait. Stubborn as he was, he was true to his word.

_5.9 months later_

She had been looking out of the window of the hallway. She wasn't to go outside, for a terrible rainstorm had started. Suddenly, she noticed something outside: Two figures, appearing to be riding horses. One seemed to be carrying some sort of dust torch, for they emitted a bright yellow light. The other wore a bright red cape. She continued to watch the two. The storm got worse and worse, and soon the two became separated.

_That poor person! How will they be able to find their way without a torch? Or any sort of light?_ Weiss thought. It wasn't unusual for a person to use dust as a light source, after all.

The caped girl looked around for a shelter, but the only thing that could shield her from the storm was Weiss's castle. They headed towards it. A few minutes later, the horse knocked them off of it and ran off, leaving the person on the ground. The figure stood, coated in mud, but cape still bright enough to see. They began to walk towards the castle, but it was evident that they were fatigued. Weiss rushed down to the bottom floor, turned into a secret passage that lead to one of the outer walls, and waited. Soon, the figure approached, cape billowing in the wind. With a last burst of energy, the person pulled out a small dust crystal and healed the wounds they had gotten from their fall off the horse. Weiss ran out from her hiding place and caught the person as they collapsed into unconsciousness. Carefully, she carried the person, who she had discovered to be female, through secret passages that lead to her room.

_I will make sure you survive here!_ She thought.

Looking at the girl, Weiss began to make observations. The girl had black hair and red tips. She wore a short black dress that reached the middle of her thighs but it was long sleeved and the sleeves widened at the elbow. Red was found along every aspect of her clothing. Her cape was bright red, and her torso had a corset, tightened at the front with a red ribbon. Red lace lined every opening of the dress: sleeves, bottom, and neckline. She wore black tights and a pair of combat boots that were laced with red ribbons and the top had red lace around it. The bottom of her boots, the rubber part, was also red. Attached to a leather belt, was a large red box like object, a few bullets, a silver cross, and a small bag. Her cape was attached to her shirt by a small silver cross on each shoulder. The girl had pale white skin. Since the girl was unconscious, Weiss was unable to see the girl's eyes.

_Interesting. _Weiss thought._ Lots of red._

Weiss arrived at the entrance to her room. Slipping inside, her blue eyes observed the corridor before closing the door. She quickly changed the girl's clothes for clean ones that she owned. The girl was clean and free of wounds thanks to her final burst energy. Putting the girl down on her bed, Weiss cleaned the girl's clothing (she had to learn how to clean clothes to be "a proper wife" according to her mother) and used some dust to warm the room. Finally settling down on a chair directly next to the bed, she drifted to sleep.

Ruby POV

Ruby's eyes slowly opened. The first thing she noticed was the white haired girl sleeping in a chair with her head on the bed next to her hip. The second thing she noticed was her clothing. It had been set out to dry by the fire.

_Where am I? _She asked herself silently.

Memories of what had happened last night began to flood in. Getting separated from Yang, heading towards the castle, getting ditched by her horse, walking to the castle, the girl darting out from nowhere to catch her when she collapsed. That was all she could remember, aside from the feeling of warm arms carrying her.

The girl at her side began to stir. Ruby sat up slowly. Her hair fell to her face, covering her eyes. The girl rubbed her eyes, seemingly as confused as ruby had been, before a look of recognition crossed her face.

"Good morning. I am Weiss Schnee. It is a pleasure to meet you." The girl, now known as Weiss said, holding her hand out.

"Good morning! I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you, Weiss!" Ruby said optimistically.

"How are you feeling? You had a rough night last night." Weiss said, getting up and pouring a glass of water.

"I'm fine. Thanks!" Ruby replied. " By the way, where can I change?"

"The bathroom has a small changing room. Do you need help?" Weiss asked.

"No. I'll be fine." She stood up, grabbed her clothes, and entered the changing room.

There, she slipped into her usual clothing. She felt around her hip.

_Where is it? _ She panicked. _Where is Crescent Rose? And my belt is gone too?_

She walked out of the changing room and looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Weiss asked.

"My belt and Cr- the box attached to it. Do you know where it is?"

"Ah! I think I put it in the desk drawer." Weiss supplied.

"Thanks." She walked up to the desk and opened the drawer.

The girl was right, the belt and scythe were there. She sighed in relief. Then she realized her hair was still a mess. Opening her pack, she pulled out a brush and fixed it, placing it away from her silver eyes.

"Well, I have to go to sparring practice, so stay here." Weiss said, having changed into her ice blue dress and pulled her hair up while ruby was distracted.

"Eh? But I want to come too!" Ruby protested, her bangs falling in front of her face as she turned around.

"I'll take you to my father when I return. He will decide whether to keep you or not." Weiss replied.

Ruby sighed. Patting the folded crescent rose, she pushed her hair out of her face and facing the desk.

"Besides, it's not like you have a weapon." Weiss said, startling her.

"Well…." Weiss left before ruby could say anything.

She turned and watched the door close. Suddenly, she realized where she was. This was not exactly according to yang's plan… at all. She decided not to let Weiss see her eyes. The eyes had a reputation. One that was needed for the future, but not now. As long as Weiss was unaware of these eyes, she would be safe. Pulling a pair of dark blue contacts from her pack, she faced a mirror and soon her eyes were blue as the midnight sky.

"Sorry, Yang. It seems like I won't meet you today."

Blake POV

The storm had died down, and the clouds were dispersing. Blake tied her bow around her head, preparing to go to the market. She opened the door to her cottage, only to find a yellow haired girl unconscious by her step. By the looks of it, she had run out of energy and her horse had run off. Blake debated whether to help the girl out when the girl began to stir. Blake kneeled down next to the girl, her catlike curiosity getting the best of her.

"Where am I?" the girl sat up quickly before wincing in pain.

"Easy now, take it easy." Blake said.

The girl froze, slowly turning her head to face Blake.

"Who are you? Where's Ruby? Where is this place?" the girl's eyes shone red and she looked around.

"My name is Blake Belladonna. I'm not sure who this 'Ruby' person is, but if they are important I may be able to help. This is my cottage in the kingdom of Vale."

The girl's eyes widened. Her hair flashed with a bright yellow light and her wounds disappeared. Her eyes changed from red to a gentle purple.

Blake gasped. This girl was famous throughout the four kingdoms as Flame, alongside a silver eyed scythe wielder called Red.

"You're-"she started.

The girl shot up, covering Blake's mouth.

"My name is Yang. Yang Xiao Long. Not that person."

Blake nodded in fear. The two were huntresses. Red was famous for saving people, while Flame was famous for gathering information through any means possible.

"Well anyway, get in," she opened the door of her cottage. "We don't want to disturb the other villagers."

Yang walked in and looked around. Blake closed the door. She shot yang a questioning look.

"You're a Faunus. From the looks of it, you're an equal rights activist who left the White fang after they began their violent acts." Yang said suddenly, her accuracy startling Blake.

"How did you-"Yang cut her off.

"I've seen you at rallies, and you have quite the reputation on the information market."

Blake froze. A reputation? This would not fare well.

"Blake. Would you help me find my sister?" Yang asked, suddenly softer than she was only seconds ago.

"Fine. But I'm not working in the broad daylight. We'll wait for sundown."

Yang POV

While she was talking to Blake, the memories of the night before came flooding back to her.

_*Flashback*_

_The rain made the ground muddy and unpredictable. Yang used her semblance to light their way. Suddenly, a rush of wind made the two girls separate._

"_Yang!" Ruby reached out for her older sister's hand._

"_Ruby! Hold on!" Yang grabbed Ruby's hand, only for it to slip out._

"_Sorry Yang! I'll meet you at 3 o'clock by the tower of beacon." Ruby shouted over the storm before she disappeared._

_She kept trekking through the mud until she reached a small village. Her horse reared and she fell off. The horse ran into a nearby forest and disappeared. She was tired, but managed to get herself near a small cottage. Covered in mud, she was unrecognizable. She collapsed to the floor._

_*End of flashback*_

"Fine. But I'm not working in the broad daylight. We'll wait for sundown." Blake replied.

"Do you know where the tower of beacon is?" Yang asked suddenly.

Blake froze.

"Why do you need to go there?"

"I have a meeting, though it's highly unlikely that it will happen today. Still, I'd like to know where it is."

"It's in the center of town, about a half an hour from here by foot." Blake said slowly.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Who are you meeting?" Blake asked curiously.

"My sister Ruby will be there at 3 o'clock, but she probably has it worse than me. She can't use her semblance for things like this."

Ruby POV

Ruby sat on the bed, bored out of her mind. She had long since gotten bored of adjusting Crescent Rose, so she just waited. Suddenly, Weiss bust through the door, panting. She put down her folded up scythe.

"My father would like to see you now." He eyes were full of confusion, as though she was surprised at her father's rush to see Ruby.

Ruby stood calmly. She had expected this.

"Okay, well let's go. We shouldn't keep him waiting!"

Weiss gave her a confused look before motioning for Ruby to follow her. They walked through the corridors until they reached the throne room. There, Weiss's father sat, looking at them expectantly.

"Thank you Weiss, but I need to talk to miss rose alone." Weiss's father said.

"Of course." Weiss turned and left the room.

"Why are you here, Red? Is there something you need? Is there an Ursa in the area?" He asked, having recognized her immediately.

"Shh! Someone will here you!" Ruby looked around. "I meant to come here with Flame after the six month mark of your test. There was a letter from…" she looked around again before lowering her voice. "…Roman Torchwick. He's after your daughter. We came to protect her."

"Where's Flame? You said it was both of you." He asked.

"We were separated in the storm."

"Oh. Well, you are welcome to stay here for now, to protect my daughter. If you need to go anywhere, take her with you." He said, raising his arm to dismiss her.

"But-"

"No buts. You are dismissed."

Ruby held der head down and nodded. Turning, she dropped a note.

_He'll understand when he finds it. Sorry Weiss, but too many lies have been told already._

She exited the room. Taking the path Weiss had shown her, she ended up at Weiss's bedroom door. The door opened when she was about to knock. Weiss pulled her in.

"What is this thing? You left it here, and it sparked. Scared me half to death, you dolt!" Weiss motioned to Crescent rose.

"That? It's a high caliber sniper-scythe." Ruby said nonchalantly.

"What?" Weiss yelled, making Ruby jump. "You had a weapon this entire time?"

"Yes. Why are you so surprised?" she picked up crescent rose. "I would show you, but the room would end up without a floor."

"Who are you?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby's eyes narrowed.

_Secret passages. She more than likely heard the first part of our conversation. Glad we lowered our voices._

"I told you already. I'm Ruby Rose."

Weiss POV

Weiss turned around to face the mirror. Ruby looked at Weiss, her eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

"Look, Weiss, I know you were there. I heard you running. Don't try to hide it from me." Ruby finally spoke.

There was another moment of silence.

"Who's Red?" Weiss said, turning around.

Ruby's eyes widened.

"She- she's a famous scythe wielding huntress. She works with another huntress who goes by the name Flame." Ruby seemed uncomfortable.

"Why did my father call you that?" Weiss pressed, noticing Ruby's squirming.

"I've idolized her for a while, so I made similar clothing. He must have thought I was her." Ruby avoided Weiss's eyes.

"Anyway, can I go to sparring practice with you tomorrow? I haven't had a good fight in a while." Ruby stretched, pulling her arms forward.

Weiss rolled her eyes. She felt something off about Ruby, but it wasn't the kind of off she felt when she encountered bad people.

"Sure, but don't get in my way. When I have Myrtenaster, I'm almost unbeatable." She smirked.

"Oh? I guess we'll find out tomorrow then." Ruby smiled.

Weiss didn't rise to the bait.

"Father has prepared a room for you. Follow me." Weiss lead Ruby to a room a few doors down.

"Thanks." Ruby disappeared into the room.

Weiss headed back to her room, preparing for the next day's sparring practice.


	2. Red like roses

**Hello! Taiyo here! This is another chapter of mirror or a red rose (MOARR). Such snide remarks from white rose. I probably won't write as much as I did last time. Last time I wrote SEVEN WHOLE PAGES of amazing RWBY. Seven. That is a lot of words. Of course I worked on it for a few days. I'm glad you guys liked it. Only one person complained, and I'm talking about you, XAnonymous, saying that the multiple perspectives were confusing. Have you ever read a fan fiction before? It's pretty easy to get the hang of multiple perspectives. Anyways, to the next chapter!**

Ruby POV

_Ripped and torn apart, the woman stood before the girl, her eyes full of determination. Blood was everywhere. She took a final swipe at the monster, getting injured in the process. the animal died as she collapsed to the floor._

"_Mother!"_

"_Summer!"_

_The woman put her hand up to the small girl's cheek. The girl's short black hair caressed her hand. _

"_Take care, Ruby." The woman said before falling limp, her hand falling into the girl's soft red cape._

Ruby woke up with a start. Shaking herself, she changed into her usual combat outfit. She put on a smile.

_The match is today, Ruby. Don't let a dream slow you down._

Nodding, she walked out the door, Crescent Rose at her hip. Weiss was waiting.

"You ready for our match?" Weiss commented.

"I don't want to kill you, so we might have to go hand to hand." Ruby replied confidently. "A rapier and a Scythe _are_ an uneven match after all."

"While that is true, you wouldn't have been able to kill me. I'm simply too good." Weiss remarked.

"Can we go to town afterwards? There is something I want to see." Ruby asked suddenly.

"Sure. What do you want to see?" Weiss replied.

"The tower of beacon."

Weiss POV

Ruby put her scythe by the door carefully. Weiss still puzzled over the fact that the box was a High caliber scythe, whatever that meant. She found it insane for a scythe to be collapsible.

"You ready, Weiss?" Ruby called from across the room.

"On Three!" Weiss shouted back.

"One! Two! Three!" the two said inn sync before running at each other full force.

Weiss aimed for ruby's stomach, blocking Ruby's attack, only to get a hit to the side. Moving quickly, Weiss hit ruby's leg. Ruby moved back before running forward. Using the gathered momentum, Ruby jumped over Weiss and hit her at the base of the neck. Grabbing her arm and pulling it behind her back, Ruby sat on Weiss's back.

"Yield?"

"Fine." Ruby jumped off Weiss's back.

"To town!" Ruby placed the scythe back on the leather belt.

Ruby marched out the door, singing. Weiss led them through the corridors of her palace until they reached the door.

"We're going to town!" she called out to a female red haired guard at the gate.

"Ok, Miss Shcnee." The guard replied.

Ruby did a double take.

" Holy- Pyhrra!" she shouted suddenly, startling the guard.

"R-Ruby?" said Pyhrra. "What are you doing here?''

"Protecting Weiss." Ruby smirked. "Although it seems to me the other way around."

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Weiss shouted. "Shouldn't we be going? You said it was important."

"Right. Sorry Pyhraa! Talk to you later!"

Weiss lead Ruby towards a forest. A small road went through it, leading to the town. Suddenly, an Ursa appeared. Weiss heard Ruby curse under her breath. The Ursa swiped at Weiss. She dodged, but managed to get a scratch on her eyelid. It was deep enough to leave a scar, but enough to heal. She reached for her sword, but another swipe sent her flying. She landed with a thump, unable to move.

Yang POV

Yang followed Blake down a curving road through the forest.

"it's the quickest way to the town." Blake had said.

"Weiss!" a familiar voice sounded through the forest.

Yang turned listening for the source. As soon as she pinpointed the source of the scream, she ran towards it.

"What was that?" Blake said from behind her.

"Ruby." Yang said softly, running faster.

She stopped by a narrow road, where Ruby was standing defiantly against a huge Ursa.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted at the girl.

Ruby turned her head, a sad smile on her face.

"I shouldn't have mentioned it. The tower. I knew what would happen, yet I did it anyway. What a fool I am." Ruby waved a hand over her eyes, revealing soft silver.

"Ruby, you- your cover!" Yang shouted at Ruby.

"Sorry, Yang, but right now, I'm not Ruby Rose. I'm Red."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the white haired girl who hadn't moved.

"What?" Blake stood behind her, completely and utterly lost at what had just happened.

Yang sighed. Pulling some ammo out of her pouch, she carefully wrapped it with a small thread.

Ruby POV

Ruby felt a rush of adrenaline. Smiling, she ran forward, disappearing in a shower of rose petals. She whipped Crescent Rose out with a flourish. First, she shot at the Ursa's weak spots, causing it to slow down. Then, she swiped at it with her scythe, cutting it in half.

Yang tossed her the bundle of ammo, Lavender eyes full of pride.

"Good job, little sis." Yang said.

"Thanks!" Ruby carefully took her contacts out, used to taking them on and off without a mirror.

She pulled some eye drops out of her pouch. One drop for each eye. She skipped up to Weiss.

"You ok there, Weiss? You took quite the hit."

"Ruby you Dolt! You should've told me!" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

The black haired girl who had been behind Yang spoke up.

"Weiss Schnee?" the girl said slowly.

Yang looked at the girl questioningly before something like realization crossed her face.

"Yes?" Weiss's voice was confused.

Ruby looked at the girl. Quickly noticing the bow on the top of the girl's head, she realized who it was immediately. She took a quick breath.

"Let's go already! I still need to see it, No matter what cost." Ruby said, walking down the road again.

Yang followed, then Weiss, and finally, a hesitant Blake.

~the town~

Ruby skipped down the street, waving at the people she knew/saved. Jaune Arc, a low class silversmith apprentice who was once best friends with Pyhrra, Lie Ren, a middle class citizen who's father owned the silversmith place where Jeanne worked, Nora Valkyrie, a middle class girl who is best friends with Ren and she runs the Theater with her parents.

"Hey, Ruby! What brings you to this part of Remnant?" Jaune asked.

Ruby smiled.

"What else?" she said, leaving three people behind her confused.

"Of course! How could I forget?" Jaune replied.

He nodded towards a statue like tower in the shape of a caped woman. A rose garden grew around the statue. Ruby continued skipping towards it. She was stopped a few feet away from it.

"Stop right there. No one can get close without Authorization from-"Ruby cut off a guard, moving her cape slightly for the guard to see the silver rose resting on her hip.

"Go right ahead, Miss Rose." The guard lowered his head.

Ruby motioned for the others to follow her through the rose garden and to the base of the statue. Hidden behind the right leg, was an intricately designed door. Ruby carefully opened the door, ushering the group in.

"Ruby, This can't be _that place_, can it? You couldn't have gotten access. It's impossible." Yang asked hesitantly.

Ruby stayed quiet, leading the group through a tunnel that seemed to go underground. She turned sharply, causing Blake ran into Yang. Flustered, she blushed furiously, apologizing more than necessary. Yang dismissed it with ease, ruffling the fauna's hair softly. The tunnel began to move upwards, and suddenly opened on a mountain top far from where they started.

"We're here." Ruby said suddenly, startling the two.

Weiss, who had been silent, suddenly spoke.

"Where exactly are we?"

"Hmm? Oh! Well I guess I should have told you before." She laughed nervously. "I guess Yang has already come up with the answer, I assume?"

Yang's eyes widened.

"It really is _that place_? But that's impossible!"

Ruby smiled, placing her hand behind her back. She turned on her heel.

_Mother's grave. The one place I should never have been able to find. The place said to be cast away from society, surrounded by darkness and dangers. Here I am, on a snow toped mountain, where my mother was hidden from me, and my very hopes were buried._

"Ruby, you still haven't answered my question. What is this place?"

"My Mother's grave."

Yang gasped in shock.

"I-It cant be!"

**I did it! Seven pages! 1464 words. Whew. Lots of writing. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I was listening to **_**Red Like Roses part II **_**when I thought of the dream, so I thought hey, Why not throw some feels into the story. Maybe a backstory in the next chapter? I honestly have no clue. I just roll with it, writing what my mind comes up with. I just improvise. Summer Rose is ruby's I think I'm done with this, so I'll see you next chapter!**

_**~Taiyo out**_


	3. From Shadows

**Hello again! Taiyo here. sorry i didn't update earlier, my computer was broken. I'm probably a little rusty on my writing skills, so feel free to point out my mistakes! I'm not sure how many people read this while i was gone, But that doesn't matter. I enjoy writing this. Anyways, On with the story!**

Yang POV

_Impossible! It- It can't be! _

"How did you find this place, Ruby?" She asked hesitantly.

Ruby didn't answer, instead pulling Crescent Rose close to her chest. Yang was frozen in place, Lilac eyes wide. Blake blinked at the pair in confusion and curiosity. Weiss didn't know how to respond to the silent conversation that seemed to take place between the two sisters. Suddenly, Yang relaxed. Her usual smile danced on her lips. Snow crunched under her boots as she approached Ruby, kneeling beside the Red themed girl.

"You know what's next, Rubes. The sword." Yang whispered into Ruby's ear, almost completely silent. Ruby nodded, reaching forward and picking a silver rose that grew by the grave.

"There will be Grimm. more dangerous than the usual Ursa. Don't get ahead of yourself."Ruby whispered back.

Yang nodded, a smirk on her lips and a glint in her eyes. Blake and Weiss Stared in surprise at the sudden change in mood.

"What just happened?" Blake asked, still shocked.

Ruby smiled and laughed at the two girls' confusion, her silver eyes bright with joy. Yang smiled at Ruby, making small hand movements to communicate with the girl in the red hood.

_We need to hurry. Now that we have the Rose, They will be coming soon._

Ruby nodded, alerting Yang that she understood.

"We should be going. I've done what i needed to do." Ruby carefully tucked the rose into her pouch, still holding Crescent Rose tightly.

"Why did you drag us here if all you wanted to do was pray and pick a flower?" Weiss snapped.

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"There is a lot more to it then that, Weiss. I needed backup, so i brought backup. I said i did what i needed to do, but i said nothing about the things that were bound to happen anyway." A smug smirk crossed her lips as she pointed behind the two, where a pack of Beowolves ran towards them.

The group spun to face the pack, each ready for a fight. Yang smiled as she activated her gauntlets.

_This fight is going to take a heavy toll on both of us. With these two not remembering us, or each other, it will be hard to fight smoothly. _Yang looked up towards the sky, a smaller smile on her face. _But that doesn't matter. By the time they remember, we will be gone. So we should fight now, while we have the chance. We won't have this chance again._

Ruby POV

The fight was over in a flash, thanks to the fact that the Beowolves were dumb enough to split into groups and attack each person. It didn't require teamwork, but it was more tolling on her mind than her body. After all, memories like that don't just disappear.

*_Flashback: 4 years ago*_

"_What are you doing to them?"_

_Making them forget. It's not safe for them to know about you. _

"_But what about Yang?"_

_She won't remember the full story. I'm sorry, Ruby, But you know it must be done._

"_Will I be able to talk to them?"_

_If the need shall ever arise. _

"_Thank goodness."_

_Ruby. You must not attempt to stimulate their memories. There will be dire consequences._

"_Of course!"_

_*3 years ago*_

"_You don't get it! You don't understand what it feels like to be forgotten by the people you care about! You care about everyone. No one forgets You!" _

"_No! You think I don't get it? I understand it more than you do. Of course it hurts when they don't remember. But were you really so self-absorbed that you didn't notice? They have forgotten me as well!" _

"_How would you understand MY pain? So what if they forgot both of us. You made an unforgettable name for yourself. I'm just someone people fear."_

_Ruby gasped and narrowed her eyes, raising her hand before slapping Yang hard across the face. Yang cried out slightly before looking up at Ruby._

"_Yang, My name means nothing to me if the people i hold dear are unable to Remember. It's not just them. All of the people we knew. Of course, you wouldn't know."_

"_Ruby, I-"_

"_No! you think you understand fear until you see it right in front of you. You watch as people lose any memory that could bring hope to their hearts. You think you know what it feels like to be forgotten? Try again. I have watched as my own sister forgot the most important part. So don't come crying to me when no one can remember you."_

_*One month ago*_

_Ruby! Where are you?_

"_I'm here."_

_Thank goodness. They want your blood, and I was scared they had gotten it._

"_They want my blood? Why? I've done nothing to anger them!"_

_Nobody remembers that you were the one who saved them from The Cinderella Project. They themselves are unaware of that fact, so when They noticed You and your sister were different, and they assumed you were the cause instead of the savior._

"_Is there something I can do to stop them?"_

_Silver Rose from Summer's grave, Princess's Dust and Sword, Bow from a cat that hides away, Fire that burns forevermore. _

"_What?"_

_You need to gather those things, or rather, People. They are necessary to your survival._

"_But what about their memories?"_

_The warning still stands. I suggest you gather your resources and leave when the threat is gone._

"_And Yang?"_

_It will be the same as it has always been. _

"_Oh… I understand. I will start imeadiatly"_

_*One day ago*_

_Dear King,_

_I am very sorry. I will protect your daughter at all costs. Roman Torchwick is the least of my worries. You see, Your daughter is an important part of a large game. A game that will decide the fate of Remnant. To end what should be over, I must ask that you allow me to take your daughter. I will not allow anything to injure or even touch her in any way._

_~Red_

_She looked down at the note she had written, hoping that it would be enough._

"_I am sorry."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Ruby! Are you okay?" Yang stood in front of Ruby, shaking her shoulders slightly.

Ruby blinked in surprise.

"I'm fine. Just a little memory, that's all."

Yang looked at her with a questioning glance before shrugging and walking towards the place they came from. Ruby smiled, motioning for the other two to follow the firey blonde before following herself. She carefully closed the door without a sound, surrounding the group in darkness.

"Yang, If you would."

"Right." Yang's hair lit up like fire in seconds, lighting the room and leaving the other two girls shocked.

Ruby snickered at their reactions. It was the same as the first time they saw Yang's semblence. Shock and concern was evident on their faces, in the same look they wore now. But it was different then. Back then, Yang had watched the two teammates get beaten, and enough was enough. They were right to be fearful in that moment. Only one person could stop her once she entered that state, Ruby, and she was fighting her own battle. In an uncontrollable rage, she beat the team's opponents to the point of almost killing them, but used up all of her energy and collapsed before she could.

"Ruby? You zoned out again." Weiss waved a hand over Ruby's eyes.

"Oh! Sorry…" Ruby laughed nervously.

_Ruby! Are you here? _A voice rang through the tunnel, sounding small and panicked.

It startled the group.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Weiss called back, slightly panicked.

"Show yourself." Blake looked around for the source of the voice.

"Hmm. Am i discovered already?" The voice changed from almost child like to that of an adult.

Ruby froze. The voice was eeriely familiar…

"Cinder?! How are you- What are you-"Ruby struggled to find the words to describe her shock.

"Do I know you?" Cinder asked, slightly surprised that Ruby knew about her.

Ruby glared at the woman, even knowing that Cinder's memories had been taken as well.

"Why are you here?"

"I was told that you and your sister are different. They sent me to collect your blood." It was a simple reply, yet it made Ruby sympathetic.

"Tell me, Cinder. Do you have any memories of The Cinderella Project?" Ruby asked.

"Wh-what? No… Nobody is what makes you a prime suspect as the cause of it!"

Ruby sighed. Yang prepared to fight, But Ruby held her hand out to stop her. Carefully, She approached Cinder.

"If I'm right… Here!" Ruby gently tapped a spot behind Cinder's ear.

Cinder's eyes widened as she turned to face the girl.

"How did you-" Ruby cut Cinder off, Holding a finger over the woman's lips.

She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I didn't start The Cinderella Project, so hurry back and tell Them that."

Cinder disappeared in a flash of light.

"What _do_ you know about the Cinderella Project, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked away, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Everything."

**Welp, That was a thing. Still have no idea where I'm going with this. Oh well. It's called The Cinderella Project because that is Cinder's base character. I just came up with it today, so the first two chapters might be missing stuff. And Ruby was talking to a goddess, by the way. Cinder posed as that goddess, but she said the wrong thing. Okay, well, I'm done for today. I'll try to update as much as possible.**

_**Taiyo Out~**_


	4. I Burn

**Hello there! Taiyo here! Did you miss me? Probably not, but that doesn't matter because I'm RWBY trash and will continue writing this AU anyway. You can't stop my terrible impulse writing! Bwahahahahaha! *Clears throat before awkwardly continuing.* Anyway… On with the story!~**

Weiss POV

"Everything."

A surprised and alarmed gasp from the girl with the black bow-Blake. An awkward chuckle from the blonde brute-Yang. Stunned silence from the Ice queen.

"Uh… Ruby? That woman, Cinder, was it? Well-Um-How do i put this? She's right. Nobody knows very much about the Cinderella Project." Yang said in a rather undignified manner.

"You're hardly one to talk."

"It's not my fault they don't remember!"

"I know. It's mine."

"Wha-"

"Instead of asking questions that lead us off course, why don't we ask Ruby what she meant by that?" interrupted Weiss.

Ruby smiled. "Come with me and I'll tell you."

Yang gave a nod, while Blake took an uncertain step back.

"Where will you take us?"

"To my house. It's not too far."

"It'll be fine, Blake. It's my house too." Yang said, flashing the darker girl a smile.

Weiss rolled her eyes and followed the girl in red, who had begun walking. A few turns later, they were out in the light again. She turned to the direction they came, but Ruby turned to face a smaller street instead. Yang and Ruby walked side by side, whispering so low Weiss thought even a faunus wouldn't be able to hear. Blake walked carefully at the back of the group. A few minutes later, Ruby stopped in front of a modestly sized cottage, where a basket of food and a note sat at the door step. Ruby picked up the note and basket with ease, tucking the note into her satchel when no one was looking. Ruby opened the door, and the smell of roses wafted gently through the doorway.

"Welcome to my home! Make yourself at home, but meet up in the living room in 5 minutes." Ruby said.

Ruby turned and walked into a room, the click of a lock sounding soon after. Weiss looked around, unsure what to do. Her eye caught on a bookshelf, and she approched it. It seemed perfectly normal until she saw some of the Other books.

_History : Grimm, Faunus, and Mankind_

_Grimm: Identification notes_

_Combat techniques_

_A guide to Weapon making_

_Adventures of the Huntsmen_

_Vytal's Fairytales_

_Semblences and Aura_

_Dust Safety: A Manual, To: Ruby, From: Weiss_

_Best Day Ever : By Ruby Rose for team RWBY_

_Team RWBY at Beacon Ft. The Ice Queen (Weiss), By Ruby Rose_

_A guide to getting Jaune to a) stop hitting on you and b) notice Pyhrra's feelings, By Yang Xiao Long_

_Team RWBY's adventures, By Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna_

_The forgotten savior (The Cinderella Project), by Ruby Rose_

Weiss didn't know how to react. Beacon? Ice Queen? RWBY? She knew of Beacon, but as far as she remembered, She did not attend the school.

"Yang, I'm going to read a book from your bookshelves. Is that okay?" She asked, regaining her composure.

"Sure." Yang said lazily from the couch.

Weiss pulled the book entitled _Team RWBY At Beacon Ft. The Ice Queen (Weiss) _And sat down on the loveseat. She opened the book carefully, but was surprised at what she read.

_Entry # 15: I can't fail. It isn't about me anymore. It's about my team. If I fail, the whole team comes down with me. Weiss may not realize that, but it's a heavy burden to carry on your shoulders. Speaking of Weiss, I hope she's okay after what happened in Professor Port's classroom._

_Entry #16: Weiss said she was going to be the best teammate ever.I believe in her, even with her prejudice towards the faunus._

Weiss skipped ahead a few pages.

_Entry #23: So Blake's a faunus and ran away after revealing her past with the White is angry. I have a feeling we'll find her, though. _

_Entry #24: That Torchwick guy was operating with the White goodness Penny was there. I don't think she's fully human though. Is that weird? Weiss and Blake made up. Blake has cute kitty ears. The boy Blake was with -Sun, I think - Is nice, but I'm glad team RWBY is back together._

Again, Weiss skipped ahead, the contents of this book shocking her more and more.

_Entry # 37: We had a huge food fight in the cafeteiria. Nora sang her 'Queen of the Castle' song. At first, JNPR was winning until I was the last one standing. Well, technically, only Blake and Weiss were down, since Nora threw Yang through the ceiling. It was so much fun, and team JNPR was covered in soda. Even the Ice Queen laughed. Weiss has a nice smile._

_Entry # 38:Visitors from other schools are coming for the tournament. Sun's team (SSSN) is here, and I think Weiss has a crush on Neptune. I don't know what she sees in him, but i also don't know what Pyhrra sees in Jaune, so…_

_Entry #39: Weiss confronted Blake today about her recent detachment. Now, team RWBY is going to take down the White Fang's plans!_

_Entry #40: Penny's an android, Weiss has the files, and Blake found out that there is some kind of hideout in the southeast quadrant. Also, Roman attacked us with an Atleisain Paladin-290, which I'm not sure how he got his hands on. Sun and Neptune were completely useless, but we got to use our combo attacks. This really short Ice cream colored lady, I think she was an illusionist, helped Roman escape. Yang was really angry._

_Entry #41: Blake is still being really Blakey, and she needs to take a break. I really want her to go to the dance, so she can relax for one night at least. Yang says Blake will be going, but I'm not so sure…_

_Entry #42: Blake came and I was forced to wear those stupid lady stilts. Weiss was really interested in a wilting white rose or tulip. I left as soon as I could, and I managed to run into a criminal. This is so much fun... _

_Entry #43: I took a trip to Ozpin's office today.I think I managed to discretely alert them of the southeast quadrant thing. We also got Zwei._

_Entry #44:We somehow managed to get Ozpin to let us go to the Southeast quadrant for a Search and Destroy mission. Professor-no, Doctor Oobleck was the huntsman we were to follow. He was talking to us about tussles, whatever that means. We also learned that the southeast quadrant had to do with . Wait, doesn't that have to do with underground communities? So it could be- oh no._

_Entry #45:I got captured by the White fang, but my team came and saved me. Roman blew up the subway tunnels, causing the Vale breach. Thank goodness that was contained quickly. Yang says the Crazy Ice Cream Lady tried to kill her._

Weiss continued reading about the Breach in shock. None of this matched what she remembered.

Ruby POV

_Click. _The lock sounded behind her. She looked around the room, her eyes landing on a small silver mirror sitting on the bed. she walked up to it and picked it up gently, resting her thumb on the small red jewel at the top of the handle. A face appeared in the mirror, but it wasn't hers. It was the face of a goddess.

"They sent Her. They sent Her without so much as a check. It's still there."

'_They sent Her? And they were with you.'_

"Yes. Do you think I should tell them?"

'_You don't have a choice. You must tell them. But even I can't stop the consequences. Be careful, Ruby.'_

"Of course."

The goddess left the mirror, and Ruby set it back down. Suddenly, it occurred to her that the others could be reading the Books. She panicked before realizing that it would be easier for her to explain if they did. she stood by her door for a few more minutes before unlocking the door and walking into the living room. There, she saw Weiss on the loveseat, staring in shock at _ Team RWBY at Beacon. _Blake was curled up on the couch near Yang, reading _Team RWBY's adventures _with Yang, who wore an expression of shock. Ruby smiled and pulled out _The forgotten savior._The group looked up at Ruby, unsure what to say. Ruby sat next to Weiss and sighed.

"I guess I should start with this." She said, opening the book. "This may take a while."

**That's this chapter! The next chapter will be the book/flashback chapter! Yes, I am capitalizing specific words for a reason. That's about it, folks! If you have any questions, just do the thing.**

_**~Taiyo out**_


	5. I May Fall

**Welcome to my flashback/book chapter! This is Taiyo! Apparently, this story has 865 't that weird? Also, I did not sleep at all last night. I didn't even try to fall a sleep. Damn fanfiction keeping me up so late. Well whatever. I'm sure you guys want to get on with the story, so here we go!~**

* * *

_The Forgotten Savior_

"Go! Get the students out of here!" Ruby shouted.

Jaune looked at her with uncertainty before nodding and directing the students towards the exits. Mercury and Emerald, two henchmen of Cinder's, seemed to laugh at their attempts to save the others. Blake was off fighting Roman, who was making racist jokes as he tried desperately to remain unscathed. Yang and Weiss rushed forward, attacking the two henchmen.

"Go, Ruby! We'll take care of these guys." Weiss smiled reassuringly.

Ruby nodded and took off running to the place where Cinder operated the Pieces.

"Cinder." Ruby sneered.

"Ruby Rose. What a pleasure seeing you here." Cinder replied with a smirk.

"What do you have to gain from this, Cinder? What do you gain in destroying Remnant?"

Cinder ignored the question and enlarged a screen so Ruby could see.

"It seems your precious teammates are losing their battles."

Ruby stared at the screen in shock, watching as both Weiss and Blake balanced on the edge of life or death. Suddenly, a light filled the screen. It faded to reveal an angry Yang practically destroying the lives of the Pieces. Cinder watched in shock as Yang pulled her fist back for the finishing blow. Ruby watched in horror, knowing full well the consequences of overusing that semblence. Instead of even attempting to make the blow, the blonde collapsed. The Pieces were in no shape to fight, and seemed to look at Cinder through the screen with apologetic looks on their faces.

"I could say the same thing." Ruby said distantly.

"Do you realize that you yourselves are just pawns of Ozpin, playing a dangerous game of life or death?" Cinder asked, concealing her emotions for the loss of her favorite Pieces.

Ruby looked at Cinder, her silver eyes filled with anger and determination.

"I don't want to hurt you," Ruby smiled sadly. "But if you care so much for your Pieces, why do you force them to fight?"

Cinder's eyes took on an angry glow. She ignored Ruby's question, instead raising her hand and flinging a ball of fire at the red-clad girl. Ruby had no time to think and acting solely on instinct, spun Crescent Rose. The fire disappeared, but Ruby was on autopilot. She landed multiple blows, but none of them fatal. Rose petals covered the floor, and Cinder could barely move. RUby blinked, snapping her out of the autopilot mode. An idea popped into her head. While she was unsure whether or not it would work, she activated her semblence to appear behind Cinder. Catching one of her rose petals carefully, she raised her hand and pressed it behind Cinder's right ear. Cinder gasped in surprise, struggling to move away from the petal, which felt like it was burning her skin.

"I won't sit back and watch you die!" Ruby screamed, her voice echoing through all of Remnant like magic._ You have a life, and even with such bloodied hands, you deserve to keep it. _ She could feel the petal working it's magic, and it was extremely tolling. But this way, Cinder and her Pieces would be safe.

The second the petal disappeared, Cinder collapsed to the floor. Ruby sighed and walked over to the collection of monitors. She typed in a code that professor Ozpin had taught her, stopping the attacks. Ruby sighed in relief as she shut down the monitors. Suddenly, A bright light filled her vision. Ruby blinked until she could see again, looking around in confusion. A voice from behind her startled her.

_I've stopped time. _The voice answered her unspoken question. _You shouldn't be able to move, or even realize what has happened._

Ruby whipped around to find herself face-to-face with a female figure that somewhat resembled Nora. Ruby stared up at the figure in shock, unsure what to say.

_Forgive me, I have failed to introduce myself. I am Norcia, goddess of time, fate, and destiny._

"What are you going to do?" Ruby managed to say after a long pause.

_Ruby, This is not easy to say. The story of this battle for Remnant cannot be told like past historical events. The Rose petal trick makes it even more so._

Ruby didn't understand, but she watched as the goddess placed her hand on Cinder's forehead. Her hand glowed for a second before she stood up again.

_Some will have to be manual, They know too much._

Ruby followed Norcia until they reached her team. Yang lay in Blake's lap, covered in burns. Blake's hand was in the middle of brushing the hair from Yang's face, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face, which was lowered in a way that looked like she had been whispering in the blonde's ear. Weiss was standing, holding Myrtenaster carefully,as if it were as fragile as glass, which was not surprising, considering the damage it seemed to have taken. An empty vial of dust sat near Blake, and Ruby assumed they used it for healing Yang's aura. Nearby, the Pieces seemed to have been in the middle of attempting to sit up, Roman being helped by the colorful Ice Cream girl that Ruby decided to call Neo, for her colors. Neo looked unharmed,and from the careful way she seemed to be handling Roman, not one of Cinder's Pieces. Norcia stopped as well, surveying the scene before kneeling by WBY and pressing her hand against their foreheads, one by one.

"What are you doing to them?" Ruby asked, worried for her team.

_Making them forget. It's not safe for them to know about you. _

Ruby gasped in shock. She wasn't aware what Norcia meant, but her top concern was her sister."But what about Yang?"

_She won't remember the full story. I'm sorry, Ruby, but you know it must be done._

"Will I be able to talk to them?" She asked hopefully. They were her friends, after all.

_If the need shall ever arise._

"Thank goodness." She smiled cheerily.

_Ruby. You must not attempt to stimulate their memories. There will be dire consequences._

"Of course!" Ruby wasn't sure what type of consequences, but she wasn't willing to find out.

A thought popped into her head. "How do we explain the position they're in if they can't remember?" she asked.

_As a goddess of time, i can reverse the wounds and alter the memories. Of course, I can't erase memories of the project, so the people will have that. None will remember you, but they will remember the hero that saved them all, a kind shining Beacon of light in the darkness._

Ruby was conflicted. she wanted her team to remember her, but something in her told her that would be a really bad idea. She nodded hesitantly.

"Can I grab a few things first?" she asked.

Norcia blinked in surprise before nodding. _What is it?_

"Just a few books. I'll be back, i promise!" And with that, Ruby sped off. she reached her dorm room, which was partially destroyed from the attack, and quickly pulled some books from the shelves. she also reached under both top bunks, finding three books and nodding in satisfaction. she rushed back to Norcia, a bag full of the books hanging from her shoulder. Norcia handed Ruby a silver mirror and a small, leather bound book, It's title: _The Forgotten Savior_.

_To remember, and to contact me._

Ruby smiled in thanks. Norcia held her hand above her head, and within seconds a ball of light formed. There was another flash of light, and Ruby found herself staring out the window of her bedroom in the cottage. Yang burst through the door, a confused look on her face.

"Ruby, You remember, right? The breach, and Beacon? The attack?" Ruby nodded.

"Thank goodness. I can't seem to remember who saved us though…"

Ruby smiled uncomfortably and nodded again, not trusting herself to speak.

A year had passed since the dreaded incident, and the heroes Flame and Red were becoming more known.

They building their reputation. Often, people compared their personalities to that of the savior, who was pictured as selfless and kind, much like Red. Flame, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. She was violent and flirtatious, always getting what she wanted. She was more feared than loved, and that's what caused the argument between them.

It had started off like any conversation would, and it eventually came to the topic of Flame and Red.

"The people are talking about Flame and Red more than usual recently." Ruby had stated casually.

"I wish people would remember the Flame that saved them before, instead of the feared one." Yang grumbled in reply.

"You know we can't wish for that, Yang." Ruby said, slightly worried.

"Why not? It's not like my wishes will make a difference." Yang said venomously.

"They make all the difference. Even if you don't realize it." replied Ruby.

"What do you care? People just _love _you. You don't need to make any wishes." Yang sneered, her voice cold.

"Yang, just because people like me doesn't mean you can make a stupid wish like that." Ruby said with equal venom.

"You don't get it! You don't understand what it feels like to be forgotten by the people you care about! You care about everyone. No one forgets You!" Yang shouted.

"No! You think I don't get it? I understand it more than you do. Of course it hurts when they don't remember. But were you really so self-absorbed that you didn't notice? They have forgotten me as well!" Ruby raised her voice to be heard over Yang.

"How would you understand MY pain? So what if they forgot both of us. You made an unforgettable name for yourself. I'm just someone people fear."

Ruby gasped and narrowed her eyes, raising her hand before slapping Yang hard across the face. Yang cried out slightly before looking up at Ruby.

"Yang, My name means nothing to me if the people i hold dear are unable to Remember. It's not just them. All of the people we knew. Of course, you wouldn't know." Ruby said coldly.

"Ruby, I-" Yang realized the mistake she had made and was trying desperately to fix it.

"No! you think you understand fear until you see it right in front of you. You watch as people lose any memory that could bring hope to their hearts. You think you know what it feels like to be forgotten? Try again. I have watched as my own sister forgot the most important part. So don't come crying to me when no one can remember you." And with that, Ruby turned away and walked off.

Yang reached out helplessly toward her little sister, knowing that the damage had been done and she had made a terrible mistake.

Four years after the battle, Ruby thought they were safe. She thought wrong. She was chased down, ambushed, lured in, you name it. Every time she would escape, as well as save whoever needed saving, but she was unsure why this was happening. So when the goddess came and explained why, Ruby was hardly surprised. Worried for her friends, yes, but surprised, no. Why They suspected her was a mystery, but she hardly had the time to worry about that. But she was only concerned for the welfare of the people. When she had encountered Jaune at the SIlversmith's, she was shocked at the fact that he had chosen that profession. That is, until she saw the owner's son. Lie Ren had stood before her, talking to Jaune as if they had been old friends. Ruby fought the urge to jump into her former fellow huntsmen's arms. Then, Nora showed up. Ruby had trouble containing the absolute excitement that accompanied Nora's entrance, as well as the frustration of Ren and Nora denying being "_together_\- together". Pyrrha came by occasionally to visit Jaune, having been "old friends" (she doubted that, rather, she expected that the group had been brought together by their subconscious.)

One day, when Pyrrha had come over, They attacked Ruby and her friends. Ruby was hardly surprised to say the least; what truly surprised her was JNPR's ability to regain knowledge of their brief but powerful past together. And while they remained unable to see the form of Remnant's savior, no color or silhouette, Ruby was glad she could freely talk about combat strategies at Beacon without getting a look from Yang. They were still as skilled with their weapons as she remembered, possibly even more so. They defended Ruby as if she couldn't protect herself, because they hadn't yet recovered memories of RWBY. Thankfully, Ruby hadn't provoked these memories, so she suffered no consequences. Once JNPR began losing the fight, Ruby stepped in, twirling Crescent Rose with ease. WIthin seconds, Ruby had forced Them away. JNPR had stared at her in awe, but she waved of their surprise.

"I'm used to fighting." She had said with ease.

Soon, the group became as close as they had at Beacon, even with Pyrrha's constant come-and-go. Laughing, crying, and eventually, Remembering. Ruby had been out saving some random civilian again, When JNPR had fully recovered their memories. Of course, they knew not of her heroic but terrible sacrifice, considering the fact that they had not been present, as well as the fact that no one was able to discover the identity of the savior second-hand. When she returned, she was shocked at the sudden amount of questions about former team RWBY, as well as her mother, who they had noticed Ruby ask for advice as one would a god. But she avoided such questions and would leave if they continued asking, so they stopped. Soon, word reached their corner of Vale that Schnee Dust company would be having an heir named in a month or so. Then, Ruby discovered that Weiss would be a vital part in the incomplete game of Life or death once again. She and Yang set off late in the month to attempt to retrieve Weiss, but the storm caused them to become separated. But the plan was still carried out, the note delivered. Danger rising at every corner, and They realized not that the game was starting up again due to Their rash and irrational actions. Memories haunted her mind, of tragedy and sorrow. Fake smiles often plastered across her face, and tears spilled from her eyes when others slept. And, so, our Savior was left with no choice but to reveal her past to her former teammates, knowing the pain and consequence that would accompany such actions.

* * *

**Okay guys! That's the book! Basically, the book records memories/history without anyone having to write it, keeping it unbiased. It revolves around Ruby because the goddess gave it to her for the exact purpose of having a record. Also, this chapter took me awhile to write, and during said time, our beloved Monty Oum died. Rest in Peace, Monty.**

_**~Taiyo (sorrowfully) out**_


End file.
